


Erotyczne fantazje 72

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 72

Członek Weiss znajdował się dokładnie na wysokości ust jej liderki. Ruby powoli zaczęła ssać penisa swojej kochanki.

Ruby, ssała go coraz mocniej, powodując, że nasienie dziedziczki wystrzeliło, trafiając prosto do przełyku liderki. Lepka substancja spływała po jej policzkach, brodzie i ustach, kapiąc na jej biust.


End file.
